In producing a roll of labels (pressure-sensitive labels), just printing label images by a label printing device, on a face of label material provided in roll form, is not enough to obtain an end product. To provide an end product, a label printing device cooperates with a finishing machine, to cause the finishing machine to perform a process to cut the label images printed on the face of label material into label shapes (referred to as die cutting) and a process to remove waste surrounding the labels from the label material (referred to as removing waste). In order to allow a finishing machine to perform appropriate processing on the label material in the above processes, a label printing device prints eye marks, which are marks for position sensing or position sensing marks indicating the position of one or more of label images on the face of the label material, together with the label images on the face of the label material. The finishing machine performs die cutting, while sensing the position sensing marks.